Soarin's Secret Admirer
by MustangWill
Summary: Soarin' is a Wonderbolt and has many fans, but one has stood out to him. This is the story of their love. Soarin' and OC character. My first K-Rated story!
1. Chapter 1

A friend of mine ( Aura ) and I have been writing this for a couple of days and she thought it would be a good idea to put it on my fan fiction page since I already have such an established fan base. So, I hope you enjoy our idea of what Soarin' from the new My Little Ponies and an OC would act in Equesteriia. Also, I would like to say that you should visit Aura's fan site: .com/ask

Sitting down at the cafe, Thunder Chaser looked at her surroundings in a paranoid manner, but it seemed every pony was too focused on their food and chatter to look at her. Satisfied she brought out a piece of paper and started to write.

_Dear Soarin,  
>You are always soaring high in my heart.<br>I love watching your every show and you manage to create amazing kind of storms that no pony has ever managed to make.  
>I will always love you and follow you as a fan.<em>

_Love your secret admirer_

Finishing off the fan letter with drawings of hearts and lightning bolts. Thunder Chaser quickly folded the letter away blushing brightly as she did. She was hoping no pony would have seen her work. This piece of paper was only for one stallion's eyes after all. Quickly finishing off her hay shake, she quickly headed over towards the post office which was right next to the cafe. It was the reason she always wrote her letters in the cafe, it was just best to get up and send the letters before she got to embarrassed and had second thoughts.  
>Looking at the letter nervously in her hand she put it in the post box nervously before sighing. It had been done; there was no turning back now.<p>

Soarin sighed in satisfaction as he moved away from the show he had just completed and was walking back to his temporary stall behind the show. Shaking his head with an expert flick, his goggles slipped off his forehead and it landed on its special hook by the door to wait until he needed it again.

He was moving towards the straw bedding in the corner when he noticed a folded piece of paper stuck in the small mailbox beside his stall door. He smiled softly, a faint blush tingeing his blue hair. He knew what the paper was, as he had come to expect one to be waiting for him after every show he did.

Taking the letter gently in between his teeth, he gingerly pulled it from in between the boards, not wanting to damage it. He inhaled the scent of the filly on the paper, his tail flicking in pleasure as laid the paper on the straw, using his nose to unfold it and began reading it. 

After he had finished, he reached for the blank piece of paper and pencil he always requested be left in his stall.

_Dear Admirer,_

_It is always a pleasure to hear from my fans, but I always enjoy hearing from one special fan of mine: you.  
>I am happy you enjoy my shows; I always try to do at least one special move, hoping you will notice how I push myself for you.<br>I still wish you would grant me one meeting, but as of yet you have not given me the pleasure. So I ask again, will you not consider meeting me sometime after a show?_

_Yours Truly,  
>Soarin'<em>

He finished the letter by drawing his cutie mark underneath his signature. After folding up the letter, he poked his head out of his stall to see if anyone was around before he placed the letter in a small box beside his stall door, the customary way all the ponies in Equestriia sent all their letters.

Seeing the mail pony appear, Thunder Chaser rushed down from her cloud to get her letter. She had been waiting all day for this, she had been there at the Wonderbolts show and she wondered how he had watched him in awe. Now she got to read his wonderful words. Opening the letter feverishly, she read the letter over and over again before hugging it to her chest. All she did want was to meet him but she was too scared... too scared that she wouldn't be what he imagined... too scared that she would ruin something that was already so beautiful.

Not usually a shy pony, Thunder Chaser bit her lip as she trotted over towards the cafe with the letter carefully between her teeth. Getting another piece of paper and pen, she sat down at a seat. Looking nervously from the letter to her piece of paper, she closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them to start writing.  
><em><br>Dear Soarin,_

_I always love your shows and I always do notice those special moves. I'm so happy that you enjoy my letters, and I'm still in shock that you want to meet me. I might be an awesome pony but against you I'm nothing. I'm scared you would notice this when you meet me. These letters are amazing enough, so I'll just continue loving you from the cheering crowd._

_From your loving secret admirer_

Looking a bit sad at the fact that she didn't have the guts to meet Soarin, she sighed. Nevertheless she smiled slightly as she folded the letter and instantly took it towards the post box. With a single kiss upon the letter, she let it fly into the post box's open mouth.

It was a day off for Soarin' and the Wonderbolts- which was customary they would get a day of rest after a show- and he was sunning himself just outside his stall when the mail pony brought him the day's mail.

Seeing that among the other letters was the usual letter he expected, he carefully set the other fan letters aside for the moment and opened his beloved secret admirer's letter first.

Taking a piece of paper from the stack he had prepared, he set to work writing his reply to his beloved.

_Dear Admirer,_

_I am saddened you still will not meet me, but I cannot stay mad at you for long.  
>I am happy you enjoyed the show and I am always looking out for you among the crowd, trying to decipher which of the ponies on the ground is you.<br>I have to admit, I am a little worried about the next show. It is supposed to rain and lightning, but I am not worried for my own safety, but of yours. Please make sure to bring an umbrella so you do not get a cold._

_Be safe,  
>Soarin'<em>

Signing and folding the letter, he set it aside in what would become the finished pile and set to work replying to his other fans.

Coming out of her small home within the clouds, she walked on the clouds to her mailbox and saw the mail that the mail pony had left. Excitedly she quickly opened up the mailbox and took out the letter she had been waiting for. Not even going back inside to read the letter, Thunder Chaser sat down on a fluffy looking cloud and opened the envelope. Reading the letter she blushed before a cheeky smile lit her face as she chuckled at Soarin's words.  
><em><br>Dear Soarin,  
>Don't worry. A bit of rain is never going to keep me away from one of your shows. If anything, it would be the exact opposite. I truly love storms and flying them is just the most fun. Maybe you'll be able to guess who I am this time, for I'll be the pony without the umbrella.<br>Loving admirer  
><em>  
>Chuckling at her letter, she wondered if Soarin would actually be able to guess who she was and then blushed slightly. She had to mail the letter quickly before she decided that telling Soarin she loved rain was too much of a giveaway. After all a storm was her cutie mark... Quickly flying down towards the post office, she sent off the letter.<p>

Soarin' was preparing to go out into the rain for the show when the mail pony arrived with his daily shipment of fan letters. He turned back to go to read them when Spitfire appeared in his doorway, "Come on, Soarin'! Everyone is waiting and we want to get out of this rain as soon as possible."

Sighing, Soarin' cast a glance at the letter on top of the pile; the one he recognized would be his admirer. "I'm coming," he mumbled, before titling his head so his goggles slid down protectively over his eyes, "Let's do this..."

Standing in the rain, Thunder Chaser nervously looked around as she was one of the few ponies who didn't have an umbrella. He was going to notice! He was going to know and he was going to see her and she wouldn't look good enough for him and ... Having a minor panic attack she wondered if she could quickly buy an umbrella from somewhere around here.

That was until she saw the team come out and she forgot all her worries, they were amazing and he was just gorgeous. Even in this rain he seemed a step higher up from any stallion she had ever seen and she just watched them in total awe as they got ready to start their show.

Soarin' flicked his hair from in front of his goggles, turning to face the other Wonderbolts as they prepared to take off. "All right, everyone be safe out there and let's give them another good show!" he practically had to shout over the rain to let his fellow ponies to hear him.

When they each gave him a nod in acknowledgment that they had heard him, he turned back to face the crowd. He jumped up into the air and started the show, his fellow bolts soon joining him in the air.

Watching the amazing feats of the Wonderbolts, she had her jaw wide open as she just stared in amazement. She wasn't the only one though; the whole crowd stared and cheered at every trick. Her eyes followed Soarin' though as she watched him fly with ease and do such fantastical feats. Sure once and a while her eyes would move away as it was another pony's go to do another trick but ...she didn't look away for too long.

It was time for the final aerial feat of the show, and it was up to Soarin' to pull it off. So far the rain hadn't really affected the team enough to show the mistakes that only a trained eye like his would notice, but he was beginning to get tired and he could feel his muscles twitching underneath his sleek hair. He was exhausted.

Climbing higher into the air closer to the storm clouds above, Soarin' was preparing for his final feat when he heard the loudest thunderclap he had ever heard before and felt a sudden burst of pain in his back and the scent of burning hair filled his flared nostrils.

With a sharp whiny of pain, Soarin' collapsed in midair, plummeting toward Equestriia as flames licked at his once beautiful left wing. Below, everyone would have witnessed that as he neared one of the clouds, a lightning bolt had struck the tip of his wing, igniting it.

Watching the one she love suddenly got struck by lightning made her whole world stop for a second. It felt like it was falling apart but before she even had time to think she was racing towards his falling body as fast as she could. The storm was her element and she was faster than any other pony around there in this kind of weather. She reached him first, maybe because of fate, maybe because every pony was in too much shock. Never the less, she reached him first and gradually brought him down the ground as her wings fought with all their might to keep them from falling. With him on the ground, she looked at him and the pain he was in and just quietly said, "It's going to be ok... It's going to be ok..." but she really had no idea. Now the fire was out thanks to the rain, but his wing looked really damaged ... Please let him be all right she prayed.

Soarin' was only semi-conscious when he felt some pony's arms envelope him, slowing his descent to the ground. He nickered weakly as he was in too much pain and exhausted to do much else.

When he felt the wet, cold grass beneath him, his eyes fluttered open and he saw through blurred vision a pure white pony hovering over him, whispering it would be all right. He blinked to try to clear his vision, but it only got darker around the edges as the darkness of unconsciousness began to claim him. He couldn't move his body, though he could still feel the searing pain in his wing.

Forcing himself to focus, if only for a moment, he forced out the words, "My... guardian angel..." before his head slumped down onto the grass, out like a light.

Looking around panicky, Thunder Chaser saw the medics running towards her as the whole crowd and the Wonderbolts themselves had turned to get a look at what was happening. Quickly looking back at Soarin she saw him looking at her and then he spoke. It felt like a great hit to her chest, she didn't know if those sweet words terrified her or something else... she just couldn't help thinking... he knew! He knew it was her! She couldn't be here when he woke up!

Suddenly having the medics all around her, she didn't know what to do and so she stood up and backed off from his body. Looking at his team mates as they started to see if their leader was ok she just said, "I can't be here" and quickly took off flying off fast. She had to get home. He was fine there... he had the whole medic team ... and... She had to get away before... he realized that she was just an ordinary pony against him and his amazing team.  
>Panicking and not thinking straight, Thunder Chaser flew quickly all the way back to her home. By the time she had landed at her house she was exhausted and had no real idea why she had run away at all... she was kicking herself for not staying. He had needed her and she had run...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It was several days after the accident. Soarin' left wing was severely burned from the lightening and would take weeks, even months, to heal and then it was possible he would never be able to fly like he used to, though his doctors were confident he would not have any problem flying again once he was fully healed. Of course, Soarin' had no idea of his condition. He would only wake when he was hungry or had to use the restroom in the Esqueriia finest hospital. Celestia herself had even come to visit him, saying a quick prayer for him and his journey to heal his wounds.

It was during one of these fleeting moments of consciousness that he asked one of his teammates- who always had at least one member posted beside his bed no matter what- to retrieve the stash of letters he kept hidden underneath his pillow. Unsure of whether this would help or not, Spitfire was sent to his stall to retrieve them and promptly brought them back. Before he could slip back into sleep, Soarin' carefully tucked them underneath his pillow, setting the one he had not had the chance to read aside for later.

The Wonderbolts had a tough time keeping all of those who considered themselves Soarin' fans out of his medical room. It had become such a problem that they set an appointed time each day for his fans to be able to visit him, though they all knew he wouldn't be awake or able to respond to them.

Every day at around noon the Wonderbolts would open his hospital room and in small groups the fans would be allowed inside to see their hero, who still remained unable to stay awake for periods longer than five minutes.

Walking into the hospital, Thunder Chaser felt really awkward. She wasn't sure about being here at all, she was still scared that he would realize that she was the secret admirer but she knew she had to see that he was ok, sure the newspapers said he was recovering...but she had to see it for herself. Her nightmares were just filled with his painful whiny and the horror of his body falling through the sky. She also couldn't shake this feeling of guilty away... Guilt that she had just run away... and so she was there and she had even bought some flowers for Soarin and now held them delicately in her mouth.  
>Looking around she wasn't really sure where to go but suddenly seeing giggling fillies in Wonderbolt merchandise, she felt like she could guess where to go. Following the fillies down the corridor, she saw a little line outside Soarin's door. Taking a big breath she stood at the back of the line that was surging to get in and meet Soarin' in real life.<p>

Soarin' was lying in bed on his right side, his damaged wing lying in tight bindings against his side and half of his back was covered in gauze. The fire had been extinguished quickly by the rain before it could spread to far. The doctors had said he was lucky he would be able to fly again, that Celestia must have been watching over him.

Fan girls- and some boys- were in the room at the moment, whimpering as they saw how badly their hero had been hurt. They lightly touched his hoof as they passed, saying soft prayers for him before placing small trinkets and cards on the table set up beside his bed. The table was already heavily laden with gifts and an avalanche of cards.

One filly remained as the others left, a letter clutched in between her teeth. She lightly placed the letter in front of Soarin' and lightly pressed her nose to his jaw. She had planned this down to the T. The Wonderbolts were being distracted and now she only had to get Soarin' to wake.

Standing in line for so long waiting for her turn made Thunder Chaser realize something... she had to tell him. Soarin' had so many fans and to think that the people in front of her had to only be about a tenth of them if even that just made her realize how special her letters must be to him. She needed to tell him that she had been the secret admirer all the time, she had to stop hiding herself and being scared. She had to act like herself and show how damn awesome she was to him and make him realize that she was actually worthy of him. Yet for a pony that bragged she was scared of nothing, this whole idea still made her extremely nervous... with her heart beat in her ears she stepped through the door and announced, "Soarin', I need to -" but then she saw the sight in front of her and all confidence instantly was lost.

Soarin' groaned softly as he slowly began to rouse from unconsciousness. He felt someone touching him, his eyes opening slightly to see a young filly standing over his bed, looking down at him as she nosed him.

"Who... who are you?" he asked weakly, his mouth not wanting to co operate with him. It also didn't help that his throat was dryer than a desert from not having anything to drink in hours.

"My name is Sugar Song," the young filly smiled softly when she realized he was awake. She continued to gently nuzzle her muzzle along his jaw, "I am... your secret admirer."

"Soarin', I need to -" came a female voice from the doorway, though it stopped abruptly. Sugar Song and Soarin' looked up to see Thunder Chaser standing frozen in the doorway, haven obviously heard what Sugar Song had said.

"Oh look, Soarin'," Sugar smiled, an mischievous glint in her eye as she looked at Thunder, "you have a fan visiting..."

Seeing another filly close to her beloved Soarin and hearing those words... that she was his secret admirer.. She didn't know what to do anymore.

"I..I need to.. give you these flowers" She ended lamely, walking awkwardly up to Soarin's bed she lightly left the flowers there. Looking up at the two again she felt like a black hole had just started in her chest. Sucking all of her life through it. Turning around quickly she trotted away trying to get away from them as fast as possible as tears started to burn her eyes.

Soarin' looked between the two fillies with confusion. The last thing he remembered was flying in the sky during one of the Wonderbolts' air shows.

When the second filly brought him the flowers, he saw that hurt and sadness filled her eyes and all he could think of was that he wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be okay. But when he tried to move, he found he was too weak to even lift his head even an inch off the pillow.

Before he could try to call her back, she was gone, leaving him alone with the first filly. "I'm sorry..." he said weakly, turning his head to look at her.

Out the front of the hospital, Thunder Chaser couldn't hold back her tears anymore and so they streaked down her cheeks as she quickly tried to wipe them away. Soarin was with another filly, she was too late. He obviously decided not to wait any longer... He had other admirers after all... Why had she been so stupid and not meet up with him before?

Quickly flying away from the hospital, she just kept imagining Soarin' and that other filly. It just tore her apart and not really thinking where she was flying, she flew with tears in her eyes she soon found herself in front of her old house.

Soarin' tried to put the other filly out of his mind, turning to looking to at Sugar Song. "So you're the one who has been writing all those beautiful letters to me?"

Sugar Song looked at him with a soft smile, "Of course I am, I love you, Soarin'." She leaned forward and lightly pressed her nose to his, lightly nuzzling him.

Finding herself in front of her old house, Thunder Chaser wiped her eyes and looked up. She had no idea how she got here but she wandered in through the gate and towards the house. Her sister was the only ones who lived here now as her parents had moved to another city. So it didn't matter too much if she came to her old house crying like this... in fact it might even be good to see her sister right now. Knocking on the door with a hoof, Thunder Chaser looked at the door with a blank look as the tears still kept coming down her cheeks. A minute later the door opened with a, "Who is-.. Thunder Chaser? What happened?"

Looking at her sister, Vinyl Scratch, Thunder Chaser just hugged her tightly as she cried, "I should have told him! I should-I should- "

Vinyl Scratch brought her in and closed the door behind them both.

Soarin' didn't really know how to react to Sugar Song. She didn't seem... right. Gently nuzzling her back for a moment, he pulled back to look at her, "It just surprised me, is all. You seemed so much more... shy, in your letters."

Sugar Song didn't miss a beat as she thought up a new lie, "Well, seeing you hurt just made me want to be close to you once and for all."

Sitting down on the couch with her sister, Vinyl Scratch rubbed Thunder Chaser's back till she stopped crying so loudly, "Tell me what happened" expecting that someone must have died from the way her sister was reacting. Wiping away the tears from her red eyes, Thunder Chaser looked at Vinyl Scratch and in a quiet voice said, "I... I .. was exchanging love letters with Soarin" Vinyl's face looked at her in shock but Thunder Chaser didn't even see it as she was looking at the ground, "And...And.. I was there when he had that accident... and then I went to wish him to get better and he was with another fillyllyyyyy..." She suddenly started to cry again not being able to help herself.

Vinyl Scratch looked at her sister in surprise, "What are you saying? That he was cheating on you this whole time?" Thunder Chaser shook her head feverishly, "No... he just gave up waiting to meet me..." Vinyl scratch sighed as she looked at her sister.

Getting off up the lounge Vinyl Scratch looked at her sister and yelled, "Get up! This is not you! Where is my sister? My sister wouldn't take some stupid stallion choosing another filly over her! My sister would prove how damn awesome she is and how wrong he was!"

Thunder Chaser looked up at her sister in surprise.

Soarin' was still not entirely convinced, but he tried to not let it show. He opened his mouth to continue questioning her, but there was a knock on the door that interrupted him. The pair looked up to see a doctor pony entering, "Hello, Mr. Soarin', I hope I'm not interrupting, but we need to run some tests and change your bandages."

Sugar Song looked irritated for a moment, but then her facade return and she nodded before looking back at Soarin'. "I'll come back after they are finished." She smiled softly before turning and walking out.

"Now wipe your eyes" Vinyl scratch said giving Thunder Chaser her hoof to help her up. "You shouldn't let a guy do this to you... What happened to you?"

Thunder Chaser sighed, "I just.. I look at him and I feel like there's no way I could big good enough." Vinyl looked her and smiled at her slightly, "You are definitely good enough. You should never let anyone tell you that you're not, you shouldn't even let yourself tell you that you aren't."

Thunder Chaser looked at her sister and smiled slightly, she was right. What had happened to her? She had become all shy in front of this one guy and she had stopped having confidence in herself. Just because he was famous didn't mean he was any better than her. Breathing slowly, she started to feel better. "Thanks, Vinyl" She said smiling.

Vinyl just hugged her as everything seemed to be going back to the way it was before. Before all these love letters and before her confidence in herself in front of Soarin died.

Soarin' was resting after having had his bandages changed and being tested on. The doctor had told him he was improving and would be out of the hospital within the next few days. Even though his eyes were closed, Soarin' was wide awake, all his thoughts on Sugar Song, and how strange he felt with her around.

Tired and her face streaked with tears, Thunder Chaser decided to sleep over at her sister's house. Slowly she walked up the stairs to her old bedroom which had turned into the guest bedroom. After a thankful smile to her sister, Thunder Chaser disappeared into her room and in just a few minutes Thunder Chaser was fast asleep in her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day and Soarin' was allowed to be out of bed, but only for short times. When the doctors said this, he immediately wanted to get in motion again. Some kind nurses helped him out of the hospital bed and helped him move out into the hospital garden before leaving him to his own devices.

He was currently soaking up the sun's rays as he lay on his belly underneath a tree, listening to a nearby fountain.

Waking up with the sun shining down on her face, Thunder Chaser got up feeling like a new pony, or more specifically like her old self again. She stretched herself with a large smile upon her face. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

Quickly flying out of the house yelling bye to her younger sister, she was off in the sky with a windy gust pushing her further towards her destination. Feeling the wind in her hair, she felt like yesterday really hadn't happened and she could just feel her strength and pride in herself being regained. It wasn't too long till she arrived to the hospital, and seeing Soarin' lying in the hospital garden just made her smiles her large smile.

She quickly landed down right in front of him, posing just showing off how damn awesome she was. "I can't believe you chose that stupid filly over me" She said but she was still smiling brightly, "But your loss, I mean I am damn awesome" She looked at her hoof before continuing, "Saving your life and being one of the fastest fliers at the show... Being as beautiful as I am" She said shaking her mane to prove its shininess in the light she continued, "And being just such a cool friend to all. Then again I guess you rather the shy simpering filly that I had turned into in my letters to you." Overdoing it a bit to just show Soarin what he was missing she finally added, "So I wish you and that pink filly, who I'm sure must be a much better match to you, the best of luck."

Soarin' was just trying to relax and enjoy the sunshine on his coat with his eyes closed when he heard something land in front of him.

Looking up, he was stunned at the pony's words and his mouth slightly open. He simply didn't know what to say so he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind, "She isn't my secret admirer."

Thunder Chaser stared at him in shock as he interrupted her farewell speech, "Well of course she isn't! I am" She announced loudly before blushing lightly, she hadn't actually meant to come here and speak to him. She meant to just come here show him what he was missing and leave him behind as a memory...but now she was just left standing here looking embarrassed as she announced she had been the secret admirer all the time.

Soarin's dumbstruck look slowly began to fade, replaced by a pained one as his wing stung slightly.

Once the pain had passed, he looked up to Thunder Chaser, "I knew she wasn't my secret admirer... Something about her didn't..." He paused to try and think of a good word for how to explain it, "I didn't 'feel' that it was her, is the best way I could explain it."

Seeing Soarin in pain made part of her want to run over there and see if he was ok, but she stayed strong and just looked at him in confusion as he spoke about the other filly. "Then ... why are you with her? Did you just give up waiting? I know I should have said something sooner but... I guess I had hoped you would wait till I got the courage to speak to you.." Looking down at the ground she kicked the ground slightly before bringing her right up as she posed trying to fake that she was still happy with the situation, "But it doesn't matter. After all if you choose her over me because you couldn't wait a little while then you obviously aren't good enough for me."

Soarin' looked at her as she posed and couldn't help but to let out a small laugh, "I'm not with Sugar Song. What gave you that idea?" He shook his head, "No, I'm not with anyone at the moment."

He began to try and stand up, struggling as his wing was really starting to pain him. It was near time for his pain medication.

Thunder Chaser looked a bit peeved at Soarin for laughing at her but hearing that he wasn't with Sugar Song made her instantly better. "But you were with her in the hospital and ...you were acting all ..." She blushed slightly she had obviously made a stupid assumption. Looking up she suddenly saw that he was struggling to get up and rushed to his side to help him. She let him lean his weight on her as she looked at him worriedly, "Are you sure you should be getting up?"

"I'm not exactly sure, to be honest," Soarin' panted, a thin film of sweat forming on his forehead as he managed to get to his hooves with her help.

Soarin's nurse was passing by to check on him when she looked out into the garden and saw him standing up. She rushed out, a worried look on her face as she reached the pair, "Oh no, Mr. Soarin', you're not supposed to be standing!"

Soarin' sighed as he heard the nurse and saw her running towards him and Thunder Chaser. He looked at Thunder Chaser and half-smiled as he said teasingly, "The party pooper is here." He was trying to hide his pain with humor.

Thunder Chaser looked at Soarin' not really sure what to do, he obviously wasn't well and she wanted to take care of him but at the same time she came here to yell at him and tell him that he made the wrong choice. Suddenly deciding she instantly pulled him backed down to the ground gently, "You shouldn't be standing." She said with a serious and stubborn look upon her face, "You need to get better. Doing this will just make it take longer till you can fly again."

The nurse and Thunder Chaser forced him to lie back down on his belly, sighing as he had to listen to them since he couldn't fight them off. "I thought you didn't like me?" Soarin' asked, looking at her as she joined him on the grass.

Sitting down on the grass, Thunder Chaser suddenly went red when Soarin asked if she liked him, "I don't! I mean... I do! But..." Quickly looking away to hiding her face she just decided that shutting up was probably the best thing to do right now. She had made a giant fool out of herself so far and she didn't want to make it any worse.

Soarin' nickered softly and leaned out, pressed his nose against her neck to show her he was sorry he embarrassed her, "What's wrong?"

Feeling his nose against her, she jumped a bit in shock and turned around to look at him with a bright red blush. Extremely embarrassed Thunder Chaser breathed in a big breath before quickly saying, "I'm supposed to hate you and be angry at you for choosing her over me... but then you haven't and ... I don't hate you… in fact I really, really care for you... hell I still love you." Suddenly noticing she said that all out loud she stopped suddenly and put a hoof over her mouth.

Soarin' looked at her with confused eyes, then realization dawned on him, "You mean you thought I was with Sugar Song when you ran out of the hospital room? No, I'm not with her, I mean she and I just met, and with the feeling that she isn't my true secret admirer, how could I be?"

Nodding shyly at Soarin' she looked at him feeling horribly embarrassed and said, "That's because I was your secret admirer... and I really did want to meet you... and I really should have before" sighing slightly she looked up at him and wondered if he really thought she was good enough. Even though she thought she was awesome, she was horrified that he wouldn't believe it ... and that she would she would truly lose the pony of her dreams.

Soarin' leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. When they parted, he smiled crookedly, his eyes half closed, "I have wanted to do that ever since I read your first letter."

Kissing Soarin' back tenderly she treasured the kiss until they parted and then she just went bright red. Smiling though she looked at him and said, "Well then wouldn't you have to do that to all your fans?" She joked happily as she couldn't wipe off the silly smile on her face.

Soarin' shook his head, his eyes hooded slightly as he was still in a little bit of a daze from her kiss, "I knew you were special the moment i first read your letter."

Blushing even more if that was possible, she leaned in to Soarin again and kissed him again very lightly. "I'm a giant fool for not telling you who I was before" She said as she parted, "I had always wanted to be with you... and now I actually can" She smiled happily and sweetly at him. It was like all her dreams had just come true and she was just hoping she wasn't actually still in her bed asleep.

Soarin', as if reading her mind, smiled goofily, "I feel like I'm in a dream... Are you sure you're real? I have dreamed of meeting you for so long its strange to actually meet you..."

Looking at him worriedly for a moment she showed her true fear and the reason she had been too scared to meet him all along, "I'm not a disappointment, am I?" She said looking up at him with large worried eyes. She normally didn't care what people thought about her, but... he was kind of different.

Soarin' leaned forward and softly kissed her, wanting to reassure her, "No, you're not what I thought you would be." He softly skimmed his lips along her jaw to her ear, whispering softly, "You're better than I ever could have imagined. I want you to be with me always."

-Fin-

Well, it's finally done and both Grace and I would like to wish everyone a very merry Christmas and an even better New Years. We hope you enjoy =^_^=


End file.
